1. Field of the Invention
The present innovation relates to a membrane coupling having an input flange and having an output flange, which are connected with one another for the purpose of transferring torque, by way of membrane packs, in such a manner that an input membrane pack is braced relative to the input flange, that two output membrane packs that are switched in parallel are braced relative to the output flange, and that the membrane packs are braced relative to one another by means of a bracing set composed of clamping rings.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,583 A discloses a coupling that is composed of two membrane couplings of the present type, coupled by way of a hollow shaft.
The purpose of such a membrane coupling is the transfer of torque between machine elements that are subject to great variations in alignment, while maintaining a precise angle.
A disadvantage of the previously known membrane coupling is its relatively large construction space. This is due to the fact that the membrane packs, which are switched in series, in other words the input membrane pack and the two output membrane packs that are switched in parallel, are disposed one behind the other in the axial direction, between the flanges. This has the result that the bracing set extends almost completely over the entire axial length of the membrane coupling, and consequently makes up a significant part of the coupling mass.